


Requesting the pleasure

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted him to beg. How intriguing, and yet how mundane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requesting the pleasure

The door was locked.

Severus was unclear on exactly why the door was locked, or what it was that had prompted this particular little snit. He was halfway tempted to force the door down and take Draco over his knees immediately except that he had a vague suspicion. Just a feeling, of course, but sometimes that worked out well for him.

Instead, he leaned against the door. "Draco. Unlock this door."

"No!"

He could tell that he was on the other side, leaning against the door. He just wasn't entirely certain why.

There was definitely a spanking in their future.

"Draco Maledictus Malfoy, you will open this door immediately." That wasn't going to work, either, but it was a step that needed to be taken.

"Shan't!"

Bloody hell. It was like dealing with a two year old only with an infinitesimally larger accumulation of words. Then again, he didn't seem to be busy there, and the vague shadow coming beneath the door implied that he was leaning against it, calm as anything.

Interesting. "Is there any particular reason why not?" If he were a sane man, he'd simply leave.

Draco was very quiet for a long moment, and when he answered his voice was almost a purr. "I want you to ask me to come out. Nicely." He paused. "Very nicely."

He wanted him to beg. How intriguing, and yet how mundane. Still, it wasn't something he ever expected to hear out of Draco. "Draco, please come out."

"That's not nice enough." No, likely not, and he wondered if Draco had some sort of mirror spell so he could watch him while he was at it. "Yet."

He tried not to roll his eyes when he leaned against the door. "Please, Draco. Please come out of the bathroom in which you have locked yourself because you're more melodramatic than your father."

"That's not nicely." No, it wasn't, and Severus drew his wand, considering what to cast. "Ask me nicely."

He exhaled, and lowered the wand. "Draco. Please. Please just open the door."

In all honesty, he could practically feel the response that got him, door or no door. Draco shifted against it, legs spreading out if the shadow was any sort of indication. "Ask again." Yes, there it was. Breathy, just a little excited.

"Please, Draco. Please open the door. There are things I want to do with you that I can't if you're locked in the bathroom." More of a wheedle, with promises attached now. Never mind that a hairbrush and Draco's ass were the primary objects on the list.

"Ohhh, sir, that..." Definitely getting off on it, and while it was a terribly mundane sort of kink, it was at least tempting. It would be more appealing if he had some way to watch. "One more time."

He leaned in close to the edge of the door, and exhaled. "Draco, _please_ open the door for me."

Hitch of breath, just loud enough to hear. "And when I open the door, sir? What then?"

"I promise I'll make it worth your while. Please, Draco. Just open the door for me." He waited, listening for the hand that came to the doorknob. Finally.

Soft metallic sound, and then there was Draco looking up at him, face flushed, lips bitten, clearly deeply aroused. "All right."

He leaned in, kissed those lightly bitten lips, and lingered there for a moment. "Thank you."


End file.
